EL HECHISERO SUPREMO
by berenice.espejelortiz
Summary: yami encontro una piedra que le otorgo poderes pero demonios aparacen que querran de el que hiso antes entren lean y deje reviews tengan piedad soy nueva en esto
1. yami y su pasado

EL HECHISERO SUPREMO

En una ciudad llamada domino, en una casa tienda Vivian 2 hermanos, el mayor se llamaba Yami y el menor Yugi, era el día de su cumpleaños los dos cumplían años ese mismo día pero no la misma cantidad, Yami cumplía 8 años y Yugi 6 años, después de la fiesta su abuelo los llamo para bañarse así que se escondieron en un rincón de la casa.

YUGI: hermano nunca nos van a encontrar aquí, este es muy buen escondite muy bueno no crees.

YAMI: si, tienes razón, pero tú me ayudaste a escoger este escondite.

YUGI: si pero fue tu idea- le dijo un poco sonrojado ya que no le gustaba que su hermano lo alagara.

YAMI: tienes razón pero sabes me dio un poco de sed ¿a ti no?

YUGI: si

YAMI: entonces quédate aquí, yo iré por un poco de agua.

YUGI: no, yo iré yo soy más veloz que tú y así el abuelo no nos atrapara.

YAMI: está bien pero ten cuidado.

YUGI: si hermano no te preocupes

Yugi sin decir nada más salió del escondite Yami se quedó en el escondite y de un hoyo en la parad salió una piedra color verde a Yami le pareció interesante así que la tomo, cuando la tenía en su mano la piedra brillo para luego desaparecer, Yami no le tomo tanta importancia, cuando tiempo después oyó un grito del cual correspondía de su hermano, salió disparado de donde se ocultaba pero.

YAMI: hermanito estas-no término de decir lo que iba a decir porque su abuelo lo atrapo, tenía a Yugi en un brazo y a Yami en el otro.

YUGI: suéltanos abuelo.

ABUELO: no ya es hora de que se bañen muchachitos traviesos.

El abuelo subió a los hermanos hasta el baño, después de bañarse y jugar un rato los hermanos moto se fueron a dormir porque tenían escuela, cuando dio la media noche a Yami le empezó a doler su frente de un momento a otro a Yami le salió el ojo de orus y de un momento a otro desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos moto, bajaron a desayunar ya que tenían escuela.

ABUELO: buenos días Yami, buenos días Yugi.

YAMI: buenos días abuelo.

YUGI: buenos días abuelo.

ABUELO: ¿Cómo durmieron?

YAMI: yo muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa ocultando lo que le había pasado esa noche.

YUGI: yo todavía tengo un poco de sueño.

ABUELO: bueno coman sus desayunos.

Después de desayunar los hermanos moto estaban en sus respectivos salones, solo que a Yami le dolió un poco la cabeza y la maestra lo llevo a la enfermería.

DOCTORA: no se preocupe maestra, deje al joven moto aquí, valla a terminar su clase.

MAESTRA: si, gracias se lo agradezco mucho.

DOCTORA: si yo se lo informare a su abuelo de inmediato.

MAESTRA: si, hasta luego.

DOCTORA: hasta luego.

Después la maestra se fue a terminar su clase y la doctora informo a su abuelo y el abuelo fue a la escuela donde lo recibió la doctora y le dijo que a Yami le había dodo un poco de fiebre, tiempo después a Yami la bajo un poco la fiebre, Yami llago primero a la casa tienda y su abuelo lo dejo en su habitación, después Yami se quedó dormido porque tenía un poco de fiebre y de pronto le apareció el ojo de orus lo cual le quito la fiebre, se paró y le dijo a su abuelo que se encontraba mejor, tiempo después llego Yugi. Yami y Yugi estaban jugando con su pelota sin pensar que era la última vez que Yami iba a jugar con su hermano y convivir con su abuelo.


	2. EL COMIENZO DE UNA ABENTURA

EL COMIENZO DE UNA AVENTURA

+++++++++10 AÑOS DESPUES+++++++++++++++++++++

Yami se volvió muy distante, ya no hablaba con nadie, y hablaba muy cortante, por otro lado Yugi encontró amigos un rubio llamado Joey, un castaño llamado Tristán y una castaña llamada Tea, los amigos se quedaron de ver en el parque, una vez que todos estaban reunidos se divirtieron un rato y después fueron a comprar un helado.

JOEY: Yugi amigo sabe muy bueno el helado.

TRISTAN: si y lo raro es que lo compro de banana, claro como es un simio.

JOEY: repite de nuevo eso genio.

TRISTAN: ja claro oye, mmmmm te digo que iré a visitar a sereniti yo solo.

TEA: chicos cálmense sí.

YUGI: tea tiene razón, cálmense por favor.

TRISTAN: está bien pero y tu hermano.

YUGI: no lose hace mucho tiempo ya no lo veo y eso me entristece.

TEA: no te preocupes veras que tarde o temprano tu hermano te volverá a hablar y todo se resolverá.

YUGI: eso espero tea.-dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

JOEY: bien pero ya es muy tarde y tu casa queda muy lejos, mmmmm ya se nos iremos por un atajo te parece.

YUGI: está bien.-pensando-espero que no sea una mala idea.

Los amigos iban bien hasta entrar en un callejón oscuro.

TRISTAN: bien echo genio ahora estamos en un lugar muy solo-dijo dándole un zape a Joey.

Cuando iban a mitad de camino de un hoyo en el suelo salió un hombre vestido total mente de negro.

¿?: Baya unos humanos patéticos jajajaja creo que hades le va a gustar que le lleve un regalo.

JOEY: oye quien eres tú y que quieres de nosotros.

¿?: Ati te ofreceré a los guardianes de la puerta del inframundo, jajajaja bien quien será el primero, jajajaja

Los cuatro estaban muy asustados hasta que una voz hablo detrás de Yugi.

¿?: Oye tu déjalos en paz-dijo aquel que igual traía una capa color negra, un gorro le tapaba la cabeza y traía una máscara color morada.

¿?: ¿Quién demonios quieres tú?-dijo enfadado

¿?: Que haces aquí la puerta del inframundo solo de abre cuando…..no puede ser- dijo con voz que entonaba preocupación.

¿?: Valla que eres lento ¿verdad? Pegasus, mi amo pronto tomara el cuerpo del elegido y el mundo será un paraíso.

Pegasus: ¿paraíso? Ja hasta crees que vamos a dejar que suceda eso Bakura.

Bakura: Ja recuerda que sucede cada 273 años ahora te toca pelear a ti, jajajaja-estaba dispuesto a irse pero algo lo impidió.

Pegasus: No te dejare ir tan fácil.

Dijo lanzándose a Bakura y cuando casi llegaba a donde estaba rápidamente pronuncio un hechizo "criaturas de las sombras, vallase se los ordeno, vuelvan al reino oscuro de donde vinieron" después de decir este hechizo de sus manos empezaron a salir destellos que Yugi y los demás tuvieron que taparse los ojos de tan fuerte que era la luz de esos destellos. Al terminar solo quedaba Pegasus, el no dijo nada y empezó a levitar asta estar a la altura correcta y se fue sin dejar rastro.

JOEY: Que extraño, casi nos matan pero quien es Pegasus.

TEA: No lose pero lo mejor es no meternos en ese asunto si no queremos estar en el inframundo.

TRISTAN: Tienes razón tea ahora hay que irnos de aquí me dio un poco de miedo todo lo que paso-dijo abrazándose a si mismo.

Yugi: Si hay que irnos.

Sus amigos asintieron cuando llegaron a la casa de Yugi su abuelo los estaba esperando aun con la tienda abierta.

Abuelo: Donde estaban me preocupe mucho por ustedes

JOEY: Nose preocupe que hemos llagado sanos y salvos, mire seguimos en una pieza enterita-dijo poniendo poses de mucho macho.

Los amigos se retiraron del lugar para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares. Yugi se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado ya que no le comentaron nada al abuelo sobre lo ocurrido, fue a cenar con su abuelo y se le pareció raro que Yami no bajara pero él sabía que si iba al cuarto de su hermano recibiría como respuesta un "no me molesten o lárguense de aquí" después de terminar de cenar lavo su plato y se fue a su cuarto donde se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida ,después de bañarse se acostó en su cama mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto pero el sueño termino por vencerlo.

Estaba en un pasillo largo, solo alumbraban antorchas que estaba en las paredes, Yugi empezó a caminar pero parecía que el pasillo nunca acabaría se cansó y se recargo contra una pared pero Yugi sentía húmeda su espalda, volteo y puso un mano contra la pared esta empezó a tomar un color rojizo y empezó chorrear gotas de sangre, Yugi se asustó y se alejó hasta que una voz hablo.

¿?: Yugi ayúdame por favor, ayúdame.

YUGI: que, quien eres-dijo caminando por ese pasillo esa vos provenía desde el fondo del pasillo, Yugi empezó a caminar pero se desesperó y empezó a correr pero sentía que el pasillo se alargaba más y más con cada paso que daba, hasta que termino exhausto y cayó al piso inconsciente de tanto esfuerzo que había hecho.

Despertó de golpe miro su reloj y eran las dos de la mañana, decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, después subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama para seguir durmiendo, sonó el despertador recordándole que se debía parar para ir a la escuela secundaria.

Separo se dio un baño rápido y bajo a desayunar hay encontró a Yami el cual seguía como siempre, después de desayunar los dos se dirigieron para la escuela, como siempre Yami no hablaba con Yugi todo el camino, al llegar a la puerta del colegio hay encontró a sus amigos.

JOEY: Yugi amigo que bueno que bienes- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

YUGI: Si no pienso perderme ni un día de escuela- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

Como siempre Yami lo dejaba con sus amigos y él se iba directo al salón de clases.

TEA: Si Yugi sabemos que te gusta mucho estar en la escuela pero debemos ir a nuestro salón osino el maestro nos castigara.

TRISTAN: Tienes razón vámonos.

Todos llegaron a su salón las clases pasaban aburridas pero Yugi seguía pensando quien es Pegasus, quien es Bakura, y quien es el que apareció en sus sueños pero Yugi nunca pensó que estaría por dar comienzo una gran aventura para él y sus amigos


	3. MISTERIO

MISTERIO

Las clases pasaban aburridas pero no para Yugi ya que a él le gustaba estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones, todo iba bien pero en el cuarto modulo sintió demasiado sueño, se quedó dormido sobre su pupitre.

Estaba en el mismo pasillo solo que esta ves estaba totalmente oscuro, solo al fondo del pasillo había luz, Yugi camino pero al dar su primer paso sintió húmedo su zapato con la poca luz que había, vio que era un pequeño rio y vio que era de color rojizo, Yugi se asustó pero poco así que sin perder la calma camino a donde estaba esa luz y cuando llego vio a una mujer vestida con un vestido blanco con mangas que llegaba hasta el suelo, en el brazo tenía un brazalete de oro con la forma del ojo de orus, tenía cabello morado y un cetro que consistía en un círculo dentro de este estaba el ojo de orus, vio que estaba en un jardín hermoso y se quedó impresionado.

¿?: Te estaba esperando pequeño Yugi-dijo corriendo a este y lo abrazo.

YUGI: ¿Quién eres tú, dónde estoy?-dijo separándose de aquella mujer.

¿?: Yo soy Athena y estas en los campos elíseos, te traje aquí para que me ayudes

YUGI: ¿Ayudarle, porque y que estoy haciendo aquí?-dijo dando pequeños pasos para atrás.

ATHENA: Porque tu….-no termino lo que iba a decir porque.

Yugi vio una regla sobre su pupitre al voltear vio que era su maestro de historia.

MAESTRO: señor moto, si le aburre mi clase puede salir inmediatamente.

YUGI: No perdóneme no volverá a pasar se lo prometo.

MAESTRO: Esta bien pero si vuelve a pasar tendré que sacarlo de mi clase ¡entendido!

YUGI: Si maestro, no volverá a ocurrir.

El maestro continuo dando su clase y Yugi se preguntaba ¿quién era esa mujer?, ¿Por qué lo abrazo?, ¿en qué quería que le ayudara?, dieron el toque de la campana dando a entender que inicio el receso, Yugi guardaba sus cosas y cuando iba a salir del salón volteo a la ventana y vio a esa misma mujer que había visto en su sueño, se tallo los ojos y vio que ya no había nadie, no le dio importancia fue a su casillero para ver que le tocaba, después de revisar se fue a la cafetería por algo de beber y ahí se encontró con sus amigos.

JOEY: Yugi amigo ben con nosotros-dijo alzando el brazo para que los viera.

YUGI: Si claro-se sentó a lado de tea.

TEA: Hola Yugi ¿cómo te fue en las clases?

YUGI: Las primeras clases fueron muy entretenidas pero me dio mucho sueño en la clase de historia.

TEA: Tal vez no dormiste bien

YUGI: si ha de ser por eso.

TRISTAN: Oye Yugi y tu hermano no lo vi en el salón (si se preguntan Tristán va con Yami).

YUGI: Pues no sé, tal vez se brincó las clases o se fue de pinta-dijo rascando su mejilla.

JOEY: No lo creo, Yami saca muy buenas calificaciones para irse de pinta, y lo vimos entrar a la escuela contigo esta mañana.

TEA: Tienes razón donde estará.

+++++++++++++en otra parte de la escuela++++++++++++++

¿?: No pude explicarle a tu hermano nada-dijo sentándose en un pupitre.

YAMI: Lose Athena, pero no te preocupes todo va a su debido tiempo, pero me preocupa que se haiga asustado en el pasillo antes de llegar a los campos elíseos.

ATHENA: No te preocupes trate de que no salieran los guardianes o algo parecido en el pasillo, y me costó mucho trabajo.

YAMI: Esta bien pero recuerda no decirle nada sobre lo que hice hace tiempo atrás.

ATHENA: No te preocupes eso lo recuerdo muy bien Yami-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a Yami.

YAMI: Si-suspira- sabes aun me sigo culpando por eso yo no tenía la conciencia de lo que hacía.

ATHENA: No te sigas culpando por ello pero me gustaría mucho que convivieras con tu hermano porque ahora mismo te están buscando-dijo parándose de donde estaba.

YAMI: Esta bien pero tienes que transformarte para que no te cachen.

ATHENA: Si Yami- de pronto su cetro empezó a brillar y una luz subía por todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza-listo como me veo-ya no traía su vestido sino el uniforme del colegio, con el cabello suelto pero ya no era de color morado sino era color rojo con negro.

YAMI: Te vez muy bien-dijo un poco sonrojado.

ATHENA: gracias-el cetro que tenía en la mano se fue encogiendo hasta medir 10 centímetros, se lo puso como collar- Yami será mejor irnos a el salón no te parece-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

YAMI: Si tienes razón Athena o mejor dicho violeta-dijo sonriendo.

Los dos se iban de donde estaban (si no sabían estaban en el sótano) estaban riendo y cuando entraron al salón se pusieron serios.

YUGI: Donde estabas Yami-dijo Yugi con preocupación.

YAMI: Pues estábamos…estábamos –dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

VIOLETA: estábamos en el sótano pero no te preocupes estamos bien y ahora iremos por las materias que nos tocan así que adiós-dijo llevando a Yami de en brazo pero Tristán bloquea la puerta-oye que crees que haces-dijo molesta.

TRISTAN: Nada más aquí de adorno.

YUGI: Quien eres tú, y que estaban haciendo los dos solos en el sótano-dijo un poco molesto.

VIOLETA: Me llamo violeta y estábamos en….en…-estaba demasiado nerviosa para contestar.

YAMI: Estábamos en una cita los dos verdad violeta.-dijo Yami guiñándole un ojo.

VIOLETA: A.…si eso… Yami y yo estábamos en una cita-dijo un poco sonrojada.

JOEY: Valla nunca pensé que Yami tendría novia-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Yami-y una novia muy hermosa, tienes mucha suerte.

YUGI: Y cuando la conociste Yami-dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

YAMI: Yugi te contare esa historia después por ahora necesito ver que me toca…así que adiós nos vemos a la salida-dijo mostrando una sonrisa y saliendo del salón.

VIOLETA: Estuvo demasiado cerca verdad Yami-dijo volteando a verlo.

YAMI: Si, lo sé pero no hay que desconcentrarnos de nuestro verdadero motivo.

VIOLETA: Si tienes razón…. Déjame planear bien cuando le diré porque aparecí en sus sueños y en que me tiene que ayudar-dijo seria.

YAMI: Si pero recuerda hoy nos toca guardia nocturna a los dos.

VIOLETA: Si es tabes lo dejare para después, por ahora hay que vigilar la entrada.

YAMI: Si ahora vamos por las materias que nos tocan-dijo empezando a caminar más rápido.

++++++EN EL SALON DE TRISTAN ++++++++++++++++++

YUGI: Valla nunca creí que Yami tuviera novia ´´pensando: Yami tu amiga se me hace que yo la he visto en otro lado pero no sé en dónde´´

TRISTAN: Yami tiene mucha suerte en tener una novia hermosa y yo muy pronto seré novio de sereniti-dijo imaginando lo que había dicho.

JOEY: Oye deja a mi hermana en paz si no quieres quedar con una cicatriz-dijo agarrando a Tristán del cuello.

TEA: Ya chicos no pelen-dijo, sonó la campana avisando que reanudarían las clases-será mejor irnos a clases.

Los demás asintieron Yugi estaba dispuesto a investigar quién es Athena y que quería de el pero al hacerlo nunca imagino que se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Valla me canse pero bueno gracias por sus comentarios y le agradezco a DarkYami Motou y a 3liiza lunita gracias y próximamente subiere el capítulo 4 bueno.

Bye


	4. TIO

TIO

Después de las clases, Yugi y sus amigos iban caminando tranquilamente.

YUGI: Valla nunca imagine que Yami tuviera una novia y eso se me hace muy extraño-dijo con su mano en su barbilla y mirando hacia el cielo.

TEA: Pues no lose, a mí me parece muy bien, no creen chicos-dijo volteando a verlos.

TRISTAN: Si pero es algo raro ya que Yami no se junta con nadie en el receso bueno excepto algunas veces llega su novia pero es raro ver algo así en Yami.

JOEY: Si tienes razón, pero ¿ya supiste quien es Pegasus Yugi?- dijo mirando a Yugi serio.

YUGI: No lo sé, aun, pero pienso investigar quien es alguien que he soñado ya que me deja muy desorientado.

JOEY: Oye Yugi-dijo parándose de golpe.

YUGI: Joey que pasa porque…-no termino lo que iba a decir y paro de golpe, ya que vio a ese mismo hombre que les había salvado la vida.

TEA: Yugi es el mismo hombre que….-el hombre volteo a verlos y corrió a si a Yugi y lo abrazo, se quitó la máscara y su capa.

YUGI: Quien es usted y porque me está abrazando-dijo separándose de aquel hombre, se impresiono al ver que tenía el cabello blanco y bestia un traje de gala color morado.

¿?: Bueno ustedes oyeron ese día que los salve, que Bakura me llamo Pegasus y ese es mi nombre, mucho gusto conocerlos en especial a ti Yugi, el hermano del legendario héroe pero por lastima tiene un oscuro pasado.

YUGI: ¿Que como que el hermano del legendario héroe?-dijo dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

PEGASUS: Y también aparte eres….eres….mi sobrino-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

YUGI: ¡QUE! Como que su sobrino de que está hablando-dijo impresionado por la revelación que le dieron.

PEGASUS: Si así es, eres mi sobrino pero no te puedo decir todo en la calle vamos con el señor salomón.

Después, los amigos de Yugi y Pegasus se fueron a su casa para poder hablar sobre lo ocurrido, una vez que llegaron el abuelo de Yugi se sorprendió por ver a Pegasus.

ABUELO: Hi…hijo mío-dijo muy sorprendido.

PEGASUS: Mucho gusto verte….papa-dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

YUGI: Esperen un momento ¿cómo que papa y como que hijo? abuelo siento que aún no me has dicho todo ¿verdad o me equivoco?-dijo serio mirando a su abuelo.

ABUELO: Hay algunas cosas que debo contarte Yugi-todos se quedaron en silencio. Había un silencio muy incómodo, se oyeron pasos en la escalera y ahí se encontraban Yami y violeta (no piensen mal pero que raro no, estoy súper celosa de violeta) Pegasus se le quedo viendo a Yami para luego correr a abrazarlo.

YAMI: Pe….Pegasus-dijo asombrado-que haces aquí pensé que.

PEGASUS: Pues ya no lo pienses más recuerda no fue tu culpa-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

YUGI: Esperen ustedes se conocen, cuando y donde se conocieron-dijo Yugi mirándolos más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Pegasus iba a hablar pero Yami le tapó la boca y lo metió al armario que estaba más cerca de él, para luego serrar la puerta detrás de él.

YAMI: Valla, quien quiere un helado-dijo, nervioso.

PEGASUS: Déjame salir, vamos ¡YAMI DEJAME SALIR!-dijo golpeando la puerta del armario.

YAMI: Yo invito-dijo recargado en la puerta del armario para que no saliera Pegasus.

JOEY: Un helado es un helado-dijo agarrando a Tea y Tristán, para luego salir de la casa Motou.

VIOLETA: Que fue eso-dijo sorprendida por el comportamiento de Yami.

YAMI: Bueno ya que se fueron los amigos de Yugi te dejare salir Pegasus-después abrió la puerta y sintió un golpe duro en la cabeza-¡oye! Que fue eso-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

PEGASUS: Eso te lo ganas por encerrarme, muchachito mal criado-dijo mirando a Yami enojado.

YAMI: No tengo la culpa sabes ibas a hablar de más, déjame a mi resolver esto si-dijo mirando a Pegasus serio.

PEGASUS: Esta bien-dijo molesto.

VIOLETA: Jajajajajaja que chistoso jajajajaja, bueno yo me tengo que ir nos vemos en la escuela mañana Yami-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, de lo cual Yami se sonrojo-hasta mañana-dijo saliendo de la casa Motou.

YUGI: Bien, ahora pueden explicarme qué demonios está pasando-dijo molesto.

YAMI: Ben siéntate-Yugi hizo lo dicho y se sentó a lado de Yami-mira Yugi yo conocí a Pegasus antes de que tu nacieras y él es nuestro tío-dijo señalado a Pegasus-por lo tanto nuestro abuelo es padre de Pegasus, y bien eso es todo lo que tienes que saber… por ahora-dijo levantándose del sillón de donde estaba.

YUGI: Gracias por ahora as resuelto algunas cosas que no tenía claro y te lo agradezco-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

YAMI: Bien me alegra, Yugi quieres ir conmigo por la tarde a la arcada-dijo mirando a Yugi mostrándole una sonrisa

YUGI: Claro que si no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento, bien por ahora me iré a dormir ya que se hizo un poco tarde, hasta mañana-dijo subiendo rápido las escaleras.

PEGASUS: Sabes bien que no le puedes ocultar para siempre lo que verdaderamente eres Yami-dijo mirando a Yami serio.

YAMI: Selo diré a su debido tiempo, pero por favor no le vallas a decir nada a Yugi, ni siquiera tu abuelo-dijo seriamente.

ABUELO: No te preocupes, que todavía no pienso decirle nada a Yugi.

YAMI: Bien, ahora me toca guardia nocturna con Athena, mejor me voy antes de que se enoje con migo, hasta mañana abuelo, hasta mañana…Pegasus-dijo Yami antes de irse de la casa.

ABUELO: Bien creo que ahora debemos hablar de algunas cosas.

PEGASUS: Si.

ABUELO: Vamos a la cocina.

+++++++++++++mientras en la habitación de Yugi++++++++

YUGI: Bien, ahora solo debo investigar quién es Athena, por que vino Pegasus, quien es el legendario héroe y descubrir quién es en realidad esa dichosa novia de Yami, ya que todo esto se me hace muy sospechoso, pero iniciare desde mañana-dijo recostándose en su cama y quedando profundamente dormido.

Yami estaba en el techo escuchando todo lo que decía su hermano.

YAMI: Valla Yugi sé que tienes mucha curiosidad por saber quién es Athena y sé que todo va a su debido tiempo, perdón hermano-dijo saltando del techo para luego irse volando.

++++por otro lado de las afueras de la ciudad+++++++++++

ATHENA: Pensé que te ibas a tardar mucho Yami-dijo desde arriba de un árbol-Athena ya no traía el uniforme de la escuela sino traía una falda corta color negra, unas botas que le llagaban hasta la rodilla color negras, su blusa era escotada, sus hombros y su cuello estaban casi totalmente descubiertos, y traía una chaqueta de manga larga de mezclilla color negra y tenía otra vez su cabello morado y tenía su cetro colgado en el cuello.

YAMI: Ja claro que no, pero porque me diste el beso en la mejilla eso no era necesario-Yami ya no tenía el uniforme de la escuela, traía un pantalón de mezclilla totalmente negro, su camisa era blanca de manga corta y traía una chaqueta de manga larga totalmente negra.

ATHENA: Bueno está bien- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa-pero mejor vamos a cuidar el portal-dijo parándose y caer al suelo de pie-vamos.

YAMI: Si claro-dijo caminando con ella a su lado, pero nunca se imaginaron que al llegar se toparían con una gran sorpresa.

Hay valla me canse pero por fin ahí está el cuarto capítulo, es que no tenía inspiración ya que me deprimí pero miren el lado bueno termine el capítulo 4.

Le agradezco de corazón a DarkYami Motou y a 3liiza lunita.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye


	5. SECRETO OBLIGADO A CONTAR

SECRETO OBLIGADO A CONTAR

Yami y Athena iban platicando alegremente sin ninguna preocupación.

YAMI: De verdad te pareció gracioso que metiera a Pegasus al armario y por mala suerte me golpeara con la puerta.

ATHENA: Si fue muy gracioso jajajaja ves lo que haces cada vez que recuerde eso me burlare de ti jajajaja.

YAMI: Que mala eres sabes, hay que tragedia- decía poniendo sus manos en los ojos.

Iban caminando muy alegremente, pero Yami y Athena pararon de golpe y se sorprendieron por ver el portal abierto y la puerta toda destrozada, y Athena se asustó un poco al ver algo de sangre en el suelo de tierra y los dos empezaron a levitar.

ATHENA: Pero quien hizo algo así-dijo mirando todo lo que había en esa zona.

YAMI: Recuerda que cada 273 años hay una guerra que se repite y se repite luchando con el dios de los muertos.

ATHENA: Hades-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

YAMI: Así es pero según me dijo Pegasus que faltaba demasiado tiempo para eso….yo… no lo entiendo-Dijo aterrizando en el suelo.

ATHENA: Si lose a mí también me lo dijo ya que como sabes…..yo tengo que pelear contra hades junto con mi guerrero valiente-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

YAMI: Gracias pero hay que avisar de inmediatamente y que cierren las puertas.

ATHENA: Si hay que avisarle a Pegasus.

YAMI: Si-dijo empezando a levitar para estar a la altura de Athena- vamos rápido-dijo empezando a volar rápido.

ATHENA: Si- dijo tratando de alcanzar a Yami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos iban volando rápidamente y aterrizaron en la entrada, después de abrir la puerta entraron rápido donde se encontraba Pegasus.

PEGASUS: Que hacen aquí son las dos de la mañana no deberían estar cuidando el portal.

YAMI: Si lo sabemos pero las puertas del portal están abiertas y salieron los 108 demonios que hay en el inframundo.

PEGASUS: Ho no debo avisar rápido a los ángeles para que cierren de inmediato la puerta-dijo levantándose de la silla de donde estaba para luego correr hacia la puerta de salida e irse volando

ABUELO: He cierto que el portal se ha abierto-dijo preocupado.

YAMI: Me temo que si…..abuelo-dijo ocultando sus ojos entre sus mechones rubios.

ABUELO: mmm eso me temía, Yami quiero que aproveches bien el tiempo que tienes con Yugi y con migo ya que estas apunto de empezar una nueva guerra pero esta será más cruel que la otra, si antes solo sobrevivieron dos hechiceros supremos, los cuales fueron Pegasus y yo, esta vez no habrá sobrevivientes contra esta guerra fría que está a punto de comenzar, pero no te preocupes que yo protegeré a Yugi.

YAMI: Abuelo, gracias- dijo abrazándolo-siempre contare con tigo.

ATHENA: Hay Yami, bueno y yo me comprometo a proteger a su nieto señor salomón-dijo con una sonrisa.

ABUELO: Gracias te lo agradezco mucho y más de lo que crees-dijo con una sonrisa.

ATHENA: Bien por ahora los ángeles deben de estar arreglando las puertas del portal, nosotros debemos ir por los frutos del inframundo-dijo seria.

YAMI: ¿frutos? pero en el inframundo todo está muerto bueno excepto por los demonios que hay cuidando el inframundo.

ATHENA: No te equivocas en el inframundo hay un árbol que tiene vida y ese árbol tiene los frutos que necesitamos para hacer el rosario que termina con la inmortalidad de los demonios, ese rosario tendrá 108 cuentas el cual representa a los 108 demonios que hay, y debemos ir por ellos.

YAMI: Si pero sabes bien que tenemos que entrar al inframundo pero….para eso debemos estar muertos esa es la única forma de entrar y los sabes mejor que nadie-dijo serio.

ATHENA: Si lo sé pero para eso hice estas pulseras con flores-dijo sacándolas de su chaqueta y mostrándoselas a Yami.

YAMI: Bien, pero son tres y solo somos dos quien más va a ir y para que nos sirve estas flores convertidas en pulseras-dijo agarrando una.

ATHENA: Estas flores nos ayudaran a mantenernos conectados a este mundo, cada una de estas pulseras contiene un poco de mi poder y eso nos ayudara y el que va a ir con nosotros será….será…Yugi-dijo ocultando sus ojos entre su copete que tenía.

YAMI: ¡COMO!, no Yugi no ira con nosotros él es muy joven y ni siquiera sabe lo que soy de verdad y lo sabes bien- dijo molesto

ATHENA: Si pero…él es muy inocente y es el único que puede tomar esos frutos y te doy hasta mañana para decirle todo lo que en verdad eres Yami-dijo seria ocultando sus ojos entre su copete.

YAMI: Esta bien… pero…. espero que tengas razón-dijo ocultando sus ojos entre sus machones rubios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de día por fin era sábado sin ninguna obligación escolar, Yugi se paró temprano y se dio una ducha, después de bañarse bajo a la cocina y vio a su abuelo y a Yami tomando un café.

YUGI: Buenos días abuelo-dijo muy alegre mostrando una sonrisa.

ABUELO: Buenos días Yugi, quieres un café o un capuchino-le dijo su abuelo mostrándole una sonrisa.

YUGI: Un café por favor-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a su abuelo -buenos días Yami-dijo sentándose a su lado.

YAMI: Buenos días-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa-oye Yugi si recuerdas lo que te dije verdad.

YUGI: Si como no recordarlo es la primera vez que salgo con tigo a divertirme sabes-dijo con una sonrisa.

YAMI: Si lose es la primera vez que salgo a divertirme-dijo mirando a Yugi alegremente.

YUGI: Yami puedo llevar a mis amigos con nosotros.

YAMI: Claro quien dice que no.

YUGI: Gracias hermano les llamare de inmediato-dijo levantándose y yendo por el teléfono para llamarles a sus amigos.

ABUELO: Y como le vas a decir a Yugi que tú eres un hechicero y que tiene que ir contigo al inframundo-dijo mirándolo serio.

YAMI: Mira según yo como salieron los 108 demonios, ellos buscan a los hechiceros para matarlos o aniquilarlos y tengo la sensación de que hoy me encontrare a uno y aprovechare la oportunidad solo tengo 24 horas para decirle lo que soy y lo que debe de hacer.

ABUELO: Esta bien solo cuídalo mucho quieres.

YAMI: Si lo cuidare bien.

Pararon de platicar porque venía Yugi con una gran sonrisa.

YUGI: Bien hora es tiempo de irnos los demás nos esperan en el parque domino en este momento-dijo tomando su chaqueta.

YAMI: Deséame suerte abuelo-dijo serio.

Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que una voz interrumpió la tranquilidad.

¿?: ¡YUGI!-dijo gritando para que los miraran.

YAMI: A Yugi quien es exactamente el-dijo señalándolo discretamente, ya que venían corriendo los amigos de Yugi hacia él.

YUGI: JOEY, TEA, TRISTAN, hola como están.

TEA: Estamos bien Yugi…a….es tu hermano-dijo mirando a Yami.

YUGI: Si así es por qué lo preguntas-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

JOEY: Bueno es que no habla mucho-dijo mirando a Yami.

YAMI: Valla creí que eran más interesantes-dijo con burla.

JOEY: Oye cálmate niño engreído-dijo molesto.

YAMI: Claro, me calmare de inmediato-dijo con burla.

YUGI: Por favor Yami cálmate y Joey deja de molestar a mi hermano el con cualquier cosa explota-dijo tratando de calmarlos.

YAMI: Esta bien mejor será irnos a divertir {ya que tengo muchas cosas que decirte Yugi}

Los amigos de Yugi iban platicando alegremente menos Yami ya que estaba pensando que le diría a Yugi si descubre su verdadero ser, Yami se detuvo de golpe al sentir una presencia y cuando menos lo espero Yami estaba tirado en el suelo siendo abrazado por violeta muy gentilmente.

VIOLETA: Hola Yami como estas me extrañaste-dijo parándose junto con Yami.

YAMI: {como si casi apenas me separe de ti y ya me dices que te extraño, valla ha de estar loca para decirle que la extraño pero según yo y ella somos novios, hay que tragedia} claro que te extrañe mucho mi amor-dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

VIOLETA: Pu...pues bien y tu-dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

YAMI: Yo estoy muy bien-dijo un poco más sonrojado, para luego jalarla de la cintura y besarla.

VIOLETA: Bueno que estamos esperando vámonos a divertir-dijo separándose de Yami.

YUGI: Hay que bonita pareja hacen tú y violeta sabes-decía Yugi alegremente.

VIOLETA: Gracias Yugi ahora vamos a divertirnos que el tiempo corre- dijo con una sonrisa-vamos {Yami me las pagaras, pero siento enojo pero a la vez no porque será}.

YAMI: {valla si besa bien, pero estoy seguro que me matara por besarla} Yugi vámonos a la arcada-dijo con una sonrisa.

YUGI: Si ya vamos-dijo alegremente.

Todos se divertían jugando con los videojuegos, violeta con una de luchas junto con Joey, Tristán y Tea observándolos y se burlaban cada vez que Joey perdía, Yami y Yugi jugando duelo de monstruos, en fin todos se divertían, hasta que a Joey y a Tristán les dio hambre, fueron a una pizzería y pidieron una hawallana, cuando se dieron cuenta eran las 9 p.m. y curiosamente votaron por el atajo de Joey y cuando estaban a medio callejón apareció un hoyo en el suelo y de ahí salió un encapuchado, su capa total mente negra con el símbolo de la estrella de 5 picos invertida con el circulo. Yami inmediatamente junto con Violeta se pusieron enfrente de todos para protegerlos.

YAMI: Di tu nombre y que quieres de nosotros-dijo Yami serio.

¿?: Mmmmm a ti te estado buscando hechicero supremo-dijo con calma.

YUGI: ¡¿Hechicero supremo!?-dijo sorprendido-Yami a que se refiere con eso-pregunto un poco molesto.

¿?: Mi nombre es Marik, y vengo a destruirte y acabar con tu existencia de una vez por todas-dijo alegremente y con sarcasmo.

VIOLETA: Sobre mi cadáver-entonces una luz amarilla la rodeo y ahora tenía su traje con el cual cuidaba con Yami el portal-escúchame bien gusano tú no eres nadie para mí, yo soy superior a ti-dijo molesta, señalándolo con el dedo.

YAMI: Déjamelo a mí Athena-después a Yami lo rodeo una luz azulada por todo el cuerpo y traía su traje color negro el cual utilizaba para cuidar el portal con Athena-veamos quien gana tu o yo-después de decir eso empezó a levitar y pronuncio un hechizo-¡poderes de la luz acudan a mi llamado denme sus fuerzas para acabar con el enemigo te lo pido! –después de decir eso de sus manos empezó a salir chispas de colores el dual se formó un rayo lanzándolo a Marik.

Athena avía hecho un escudo para proteger a los demás, Marik desapareció después de eso.

ATHENA: Bien echo utilizaste el hechizo más fuerte que tienes, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-dijo deshaciendo la barrera de protección.

YUGI: Yami yo estoy muy asombrado con lo que paso y entonces tu eres un hechicero supremo, bueno la verdad estoy confundido no sé muy bien que decir-dijo confundido.

YAMI: Creo que ya es hora de decirte la verdad Yugi-dijo serio.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Valla me canse pero hay tienen el capítulo 5 y le agradezco a los que apoyan en esta historia, no se preocupen que para el sábado tal vez suba un capítulo más bueno en fin espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. Bye n.n


	6. LOS FRUTOS DEL ARBOL DEL INFRAMUNDO

LOS FRUTOS DEL ARBOL DEL INFRAMUNDO

YUGI: YO…YO….no sé qué hacer bueno la verdad estoy muy asombrado pero porque no lo habías dicho, porque mantuviste este secreto, dime Yami,-dijo molesto.

YAMI: Mira Yugi vamos con el abuelo el de seguro tiene una razón y tiene todas las respuestas de tus preguntas, ben-dijo estirando la mano.

JOEY: hey un minuto, como sabemos que no le aras daño a Yugi-dijo poniéndose en pose de defensa.

YAMI: Porque yo los salve de ese horrible demonio-dijo con seriedad.

TRISTAN: tuche solo confiaremos en ti si Yugi confía-dijo mirando a Yugi.

YUGI: está bien hermano confiare en ti pero me tienes que decir por qué y la razón, motivo o circunstancia de que no confiaras en mi entendido-dijo serio.

YAMI: Esta bien después de que hablemos el porqué de que no te dijéramos nada, Athena hablara con tigo sobre otra cosa-dijo serio.

TEA: Bien Yugi si tú confías, nosotros confiaremos –dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así Yugi tomo la mano de Yami y este tomo la mano de Joey, Athena tomo la mano de Tristán y Tea, los dos empezaron a volar y con su magia alzaron a los demás solo que no volaron tan rápido porque Yugi y sus amigos se podían asustar a tan alta velocidad en la que podrían ir, todos se sorprendieron por ver la ciudad desde las alturas lo cual hiso a todos decir "hermoso" y para que no notaran su presencia Yami uso un hechizo de invisibilidad, todos volaron con suma tranquilidad Pero sin decir palabra alguna, todos aterrizaron en la entrada de la casa de los hermanos moto, Yami abrió la puerta con su magia ya que no traía llaves (valla Yami va a el momento más importante de toda su vida y no trae llaves XD)al entrar vieron a su abuelo tomando café.

ABUELO: Yami te tardaste un poco pero como veo Yugi ya sabe tu secreto-dijo volteando a verlos.

YAMI: Si así es y quiero que le expliques especialmente a Yugi el porqué de todo esto y también tu Athena-dijo mirándola-yo iré a ver si el portal ya está cerrado-dicho esto salió de la casa dejando a Yugi y a sus amigos muy confundidos.

ABUELO: Bien primero Yami es uno de los hechiceros supremos y es su deber cuidar el portal que está en la tierra a las afueras de domino donde solo ese tipo de hechiceros sabe llagar ya que no pueden cruzar humanos-hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de su café- bueno el obtuvo sus poderes de una piedra que cayó desde una pared y el la tomo haciendo a esta brillar tiempo después descubrí que entre mis cosas ya no tenía una piedra especial color verde y eso me asusto pero al sentir magia en Yami supe de inmediato que había pasado y empecé a entrenar a Yami y así logro alcanzar el rango de hechicero supremo pero él prefirió ocultar sus poderes de ti porque tenía miedo de ponerte en peligro ya que cada 273 años inicia una guerra mágica entre Athena y Hades el dios de los muertos pero esta guerra será más brutal que las otras si en la antigua guerra sobrevivieron dos hechiceros supremos esta vez no sobrevivirá ninguno.

YUGI: Espera quieres decir que tal vez Yami no sobreviva-dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

ABUELO: Eso me temo-dijo seriamente.

ATHENA: Pero no te preocupes que yo lo protegeré ya que él y yo debemos luchar contra el dios de los muertos y necesito tu ayuda-dijo mirando a Yugi y agachándose a su altura-Yugi debes acompañarnos al inframundo.

YUGI: ¡¿Qué YO QUE?!-dijo asombrado por lo dicho.

ATHENA: Tu debes acompañarnos al inframundo ya que tú eres el ser de toda la tierra más puro que he buscado y tú eres el único que puede tomar los frutos que hay en el inframundo…

YUGI: Pero porque no tomas tú y Yami esos frutos-dijo confundido

ATHENA: Porque nosotros somos seres de magia y tú no, tú eres el único en la faz de la tierra quien puede tomar esos frutos y para eso tomo esta pulsera-dijo enseñando le la pulsera-esta pulsera está hecha de flores de los campos elíseos y esta tendrá una parte de tu alma atada a tu cuerpo Yami y yo tenemos una pero para ir al inframundo voy a tener que separar tu alma de tu cuerpo esa es la única forma de entrar al inframundo-dijo seriamente.

YUGI: En otras palabras debo estar muerto para poder ayudarlos-dijo muy sorprendido por lo dicho.

ATHENA: Si así es pero Yami y yo también aremos lo mismo ósea que no estarás solo en esto-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

YUGI: Esta bien pero esperemos a Yami-dijo serio.

ATHENA: Esta bien pero después de que el venga nos iremos de inmediato.

TEA: Estas seguro Yugi-dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

YUGI: Si tea, chicos no se preocupen que estaré bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. tanto con Yami.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami iba volando a toda velocidad y aterrizo cerca de donde se encontraba el portal, no tuvo que caminar mucho y vio que el portal estaba cerrado y cedió cuenta de que ya era hora de ir a ese lugar, así que sin perder más tiempo se fue volando nuevamente a su hogar aterrizo en la puerta del hogar y la abrió y todos estaban ya sentados en la sala sumamente serios.

ATHENA: Yugi ya es hora-dijo cabizbaja y sumamente seria.

YUGI: Si pero quien primero bueno tú ya sabes-dijo serio.

YAMI: Yo iré primero yo haya te espero Yugi-y el saco su espada y se la enterró en su pecho muriendo instantáneamente cayendo al suelo.

YUGI: ¡YAMI!-lloro y miro a Athena.

ATHENA: Yami ya está en el inframundo, ahora sigues tu-al decir eso le enterró su espada en el abdomen a Yugi el cual murió instantáneamente y Athena rápidamente le puso la pulsera-bi…bien ahora salomón cura nuestras heridas y déjanos en un lugar seguro por favor-al decir eso ella misma se enterró la espada en su pecho muriendo instantáneamente cayendo al suelo junto con los demás.

TEA: Yugi yo te estaré esperando por favor cuídate-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-pensando: vuelve a mi lado…porque te amo.

JOEY: Si amigo cuídate-dijo empezando a llorar.

TRISTAN: Cuídense-dijo igualmente iniciando a llorar.

SALOMON: Les deseo la mejor de las suertes-dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami estaba en un lugar desolado y la tierra era totalmente roja y el cielo se veía rojizo y negro y al lado de él pasaban almas en fila la cuales caían en un hoyo directamente al primer infierno y cuando miro a su alrededor algo callo arriba de él.

YAMI: Pero qué demonios-y vio a Yugi arriba de él, el cual parecía asustado-Yugi ven-dijo parándose y abrazándolo.

YUGI: Yami este es un lugar horrendo-dijo mirando los alrededores.

YAMI: Si lose he estado aquí antes-dijo separándose de Yugi.

YUGI: A que te refieres-dijo mirándolo curioso.

YAMI: Bueno te lo explicare después ahora solo hay que esperar a aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-sintio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y cundo vio-¡oye que te pasa!-dijo molesto.

ATHENA: Valla te quejas demasiado-dijo mirando cómo se paraba y se sacudía.

YUGI: Bien ahora ya que estamos todos vamos por esos frutos-dijo entusiasmado.

YAMI: Si ya no quiero estar aquí, este lugar me trae malos recuerdos-dijo mirando los alrededores.

Yami y Athena iban volando y con su magia alzaron a Yugi para que no se fuera caminando, todo iba bien ellos ya veían el árbol de lejos resplandeciente como siempre la única luz de ese lugar, aterrizaron en el suelo y Yugi fue y estaba tomando los frutos uno a uno tenían que recolectar 108 frutos.

YAMI: Vamos Yugi apúrate-dijo mirándolo.

YUGI: No me apresures que no soy tan rápido-dijo aun recolectando los frutos que faltaban.

Todo estaba "tranquilo" viendo las almas pasar y ellos custodiando el lugar para que ningún demonio los atrapara.

YUGI: Yami bien ya tengo todos los frutos-dijo caminando a él.

YAMI: Bien es hora de irnos de aquí ahora solo debemos-se detuvo por ver a Bakura.

BAKURA: Bien parece que se divirtieron ahora es mi turno de divertirme-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

YAMI: Que quieres Bakura-pregunto seriamente poniéndose enfrente de Yugi.

BAKURA: No lose pero-dijo mirando a Yugi-me quedare al pequeño para que mi amo tenga un cuerpo.

YAMI: Eso jamás-dijo empezando a volar hasta estar a la altura de Bakura y estiro sus manos- ¡campo de fuerza!-al decir eso de sus manos empezaron a brillar y se iba extendiendo una luz morada haciendo un domo en el cual encerró a lo que estuviera cerca del menos a Bakura.

BAKURA: Crees que eso me detendrá, si lo crees eres un idiota jajajaja-Bakura empezó a volar, estiro su mano y apareció una espada el cual la hoja de esta era muy reluciente y su mango era de color negro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, Bakura tomo su espada con las dos manos y se lanzó asía el domo, el cual destrozo con su espada, intento dañar a Yami pero Athena lo detuvo con la espada de ella, el cual el mango de esta era de oro incrustada con diamantes y más arriba tenía como dos alas el cual tenía el ojo de Horus de ambos lados y la hoja era igual a la de Bakura-tienes agallas para enfrentarme-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

ATHENA: Cuida tu vocabulario que me debes respeto-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-Yami llévate a Yugi de aquí rápido yo detendré a Bakura.

YAMI: Si de inmediato-aterrizo en el suelo cerca de Yugi- ven- iba a abrir el portal que los llevaría de regreso al mundo de los vivos pero una luz negra lo golpeo y lo lanzo a 3 metros de donde estaba.

MARIK: Valla cuanto tiempo sin vernos hechicero ja jajajaja.

YAMI: Estúpido-dijo levantándose y sacar su espada el cual su mango era igual a la de Athena solo que sin las alas empezó a volar y se lanzó en contra de Marik, pero él lo detuvo con su espada el cual era igual a la de Bakura-maldito-y así empezaron a batallar a muerte ya que si uno enterraba su espada al otro este se desvanecía y moría para siempre.

YUGI: Yami ten cuidado-dijo preocupado al oír las espadas chocar al igual que en la batalla entre Bakura y Athena-por favor tengan cuidado.

ATHENA: Maldito morirás-al decir eso ella enterró la espada en el pecho de Bakura el cual se hiso polvo al instante-bien ahora-dijo volteando a ver a Yami-te ayudare-dijo empezando a volar hasta donde se encontraba Yami.

YAMI: Veamos quien gana-el de un rápido movimiento le quito la espada a Marik el cual cayó al piso-morirás-al decir eso él le enterró la espada a Marik el cual se convirtió en polvo al instante-bien Yugi-dijo volteando a ver a Yugi el cual tenía los ojos cerrados-corrió asía Yugi y lo abrazo-ya vámonos a casa-dijo con una sonrisa.

ATHENA: Bien-después de decir eso abrió el portal el cual se metieron Yami y Yugi al mismo tiempo y después ella cerrando el portal detrás de sí.

Todo estaba borroso pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era la sala sino estaba en su cuarto, al voltear vio su reloj en su mesita de noche el cual marcaba las 9 de la mañana.

TEA: ¡YUGI!-dijo corriendo a abrazarlo-que bueno que estés bien dijo llorando de la felicidad-Yugi mi Yugi nunca te vayas ni me asustes así-dijo mirándolo.

YUGI: Si no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa-tengo un poco de hambre-dijo parándose pero sintió un dolor en su pecho- que paso me duele un poco mi pecho-dijo tocándose esa zona.

TEA: Bueno tu abuelo te curo con magia el cual me sorprendió mucho y te puso unas vendas-dijo alzándole la camisa- Yugi yo te…yo te…..te amo Yugi-dijo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

YUGI: Bueno yo también tea pero yo quería decírtelo antes de que Athena me matara pero me dio un poco de pena-dijo igual con un sonrojo-tea quisieras ser mi novia-dijo hablándole dulcemente a Tea.

TEA: Claro que si mi Yugi-dijo bajando su camisa y volteo a verlo y sellaron esa propuesta con un beso el cual poco a poco se profundizo hasta que la falta de oxígeno los separo-te amo- dijo con una sonrisa.

YUGI: Igual que yo-dijo con una sonrisa (si lo preguntan Yugi es un poco más alto que tea).

ATHENA: hay que dulzura-dijo con una sonrisa.

Tea y Yugi voltearon al mismo tiempo el cual los puso como tomates de la vergüenza, los tres bajaron a desayunar y ahí vio a sus demás amigos junto con su abuelo y Yami y así Yugi, Yami, Athena, Joey, Tea y Tristán comenzarían un nuevo viaje hacia Grecia el cual guardaba más sorpresas que nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hay me canse y lamento la demora es que el maldito trabajo de fisica bueno dejo de quejarme y le agradezco a los que tomaron unos minutos mara leer mi alocada historia y no se preocupen que después subiré el otro capítulo, bueno gracias y cuídense, Bye.


End file.
